


Flicker

by snazzyjazz (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Present, F/M, Fluff, Grace - Freeform, Paige - Freeform, all kinds of adorable things, cuteness, hints of rumbelle, it's 3 am don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snazzyjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace visits Gold's shop for a special gift, and Gold takes a liking to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

Gold was standing, boredly working on his least favorite chore around the shop- inventory. All it consisted of was sorting, pricing and labeling. 

He swiveled with surprising accuracy and balance, even for himself, when the door rang out cheerily. Jefferson's girl entered when the bell jingled.

"Well, well. Pleasant surprise, Miss Hatter. How may I help you today?"

The girl was meek, seemingly nervous. And she had every right to be so. But when she saw his curious gaze, she brightened up rather quickly. 

"Mr Gold, my name is Grace, you can call me that, or Paige, or whatever, really. You know my papa? Papa's birthday is next week and I came here to find a present for him. I'm friends with your...grandson, is it? Henry Swan."

Gold was a trifle taken aback at this chattery girl-child, but he had no problem with her. She seemed like a loyal girl. 

"If the Hatter is who you're speaking of, I believe I have just the thing." Gold spoke as he turned, taking a box down from a higher shelf. 

The little woman, quick on her feet, reached right though his arms and snatched up the box. She was already prying it open when Gold turned slowly around, feeling hey much an old man as he limped over to the awestruck child.

Inside the box there was a stunning golden bracelet, with intricate vine designs and small flowers. Gold lifted it and turned to speak to Grace. 

"Now Grace, have you ever known your mother?"

"I've... well, no."

"Do you know her name?" Gold knew exactly who Jefferson's baby mother was, he wondered if Grace knew.

"Her name was Aurora."

"Now this wristlet has the power to bring one person from the other world, our world, to Storybrooke. Your father will be able to bring your mother here, so you can be a family."

"But...how much does it cost? I saved my allowance!" Grace patted her pocket proudly.

Gold stared into the girl's shimmery dark eyes. "For you, you can have it for half price. You seem like a nice young woman, and I know your father."

"How? Were you friends in the Enchanted Forest?" Grace inquired, bringing out the money for the wristlet from her jeans pocket. 

Gold put it in his register and handed her a velvet bag to slip the wristlet into. "I suppose you could say that... He worked for me, and we saw each other frequently."

"Mr. Gold, who were you in Henry's book? Which story is about you? My papa was the Hatter from Alice in Wonderland, and Mary Margaret was Snow White. But I've never figured out who you are."

Gold hesitated, not quite sure if he wanted little Grace to read of all the terrible things he'd done in the other world. "Tell you what, girl." Gold squatted carefully. "You come back and visit me every now and then, and I'll tell you whatever you wish."

Grace nodded. Gold jumped when the child wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a genuine monkey hug. "You're not scary at all, Mr. Gold! I was worried you'd be mad when I came in, but you're really nice. Thanks for the bracelet."

Gold stood quickly when she let go and watched curiously as she skipped to the door. 

"I'll come back! I promise!" She called back as the door slammed shut in the wind.

He turned awkwardly, the shop suddenly too quiet without her. He picked up his phone and dialed his lover.

"Belle, hey. Would you possibly bring lunch down to the shop when you can? Yes, slow day. Right, see you soon." With that, he went back to sorting, pricing and endless labeling.


End file.
